


Mine and no one else's

by getfuckedmodest



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Jealous Louis, M/M, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getfuckedmodest/pseuds/getfuckedmodest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's up with you?" Harry asked with eyebrows raised. </p><p>"What's up with you and Grimmy? Both very good questions," I snapped harshly. I couldn't help it. Harry's not even my boyfriend but seeing Nick looking at Harry like that makes me wanna break something. Preferably Nicks nose.</p><p>Or a one shot where the boys are at a party for management and Louis gets jealous when he sees that one of the guests also known as Nick Grimshaw has taken a little liking towards Harry and decides to show Harry and everyone else just who Harry belongs to. (I normally write Harry being more dominant but idk, this came to me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine and no one else's

"Alright, make sure you smile, you be polite, you-"

"Are a dork," I finished smiling at Liam once he glared at me. I leant back into the comfortable seats in the limousine. I could hear Niall laugh slightly but stopped once Liam glared at him too.

"I'm serious, we have to be on our best behaviour. Management are getting fed up with us. They didn't really appreciate a video getting leaked of you two," He looked to Zayn and I, "getting high."

Zayn put his hands in surrender, "It's not my fault, mate, I didn't leak it."

"Nor did I," I added. Liam sighed running a hand through his head as he stared out the window.

"The point is, you guys cannot mess around tonight okay? We need to get back onto their good side."

"I don't think they have a good side."

"Louis, I will smack you."

"You can calm down, it's just a party," I informed letting out a laugh. Liam sometimes just needed to lighten up. It must be hard having to look after four boys. Not me though, pfft, I'm a delight.

"Exactly, it's just a party. Last time I checked Liam you have fun at parties.. Fun? Remember what that is?" Harry wondered and Liam stared at him blankly, he pursued his lips before nodding.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right."

"I know."

"Don't get cocky, Harry," Liam said rolling his eyes. 

"Don't get bossy, Liam," I replied and Liam narrowed his eyes at me before looking out the window. I smiled over at Harry who was already smiling at me.

"Well done, Hazza, you tamed the beast that is Liam Payne when he thinks he's daddy," I smirked patting Harry on the back in congratulations. He let out a laugh which only made me smile wider.

"Thanks, can't say it was easy," Harry stated, his smile never fading. I moved myself closer to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"I'm so proud, they grow up so fast," I fake sobbed which only gave me what I wanted once Harry laughed again. 

That was when the car came to a halt, the driver in the front seat turned to look at us, "We're here, lads."

We all looked out the window to see the flashing lights of the paparazzi and the fans that waited on the side lines. We each thanked the driver and stood out the car listening to how the screams and flashing got louder once we did so.

Paparazzi were now yelling our names and were trying to get interviews with the biggest band on the planet.

Management pushed us over to some of the reporters and questions began to be yelled at us.

"One at a time, everyone!" I smirked. Niall laughed at me and I winked at him.

"What's in the bag, Harry?" I frowned but then saw that Harry was indeed holding a bag. I had no idea why but whatever helps him sleep at night.

"It's a secret," Harry informed with a smile.

"Are you excited for the party?" An interviewer asked us. All five of us nodded at her and waited for the next question.

"And Louis and Zayn, what do you have to say for yourselves? You lost many fans from the weed video."

"Look, fame is hard. We get put under a lot of pressure. Imagine having to be cautious of where you go, what you do every minute of the day otherwise you get mobbed or judged. But people have different ways to cope," Liam informed then glared at Zayn and I, "however some could've dealt with it in a better way."

"Was leaking the video a publicity stunt or was it accidental?"

"Completely accidental," I replied.

"So Harry, are you single?" Someone questioned which made my head snap towards them. It was Nick Grimshaw. I always disliked him, I don't know why. I just do. What type of question is that? He shouldn't be asking that question. Especially so off topic.

"Um, yeah, I am," Harry answered. Nick grinned at him and nodded before other interviewers questioned us. We answered the questions before walking inside the venue.

It was a black and white party. Modest were celebrating their 20th anniversary and so they just had to throw a party but a part of me didn't mind as they were supplying drinks. I'm not an alcoholic, I swear but I'll probably need a lot of it to make it through tonight. 

We all go our separate ways except Harry and I. We both walk through the crowds of people and try to mingle as much as we can. Well with the people we like, there aren't that many people.

"Harry?" Someone called. Harry and I looked up to see it was Nick Grimshaw. 

"Hey, remember me? Nick?" Harry nodded politely and smiled.

"Yeah, I remember. Good to see you," Harry replied. Nick smiled at him too and when he did, I cleared my throat making Nick look over at me.

"Oh, yes, Louis. Good to see you," Nick said with a fake smile. I rolled my eyes at him. I hate this man. I really do.

"So Harry, do you want a drink?" Nick asked. I shook my head.

"I think I've got that, mate, we were just about to go over to get one," I stated and Harry frowned.

"We were?" Harry raised his eyebrows. I nodded before grabbing onto Harry's arm and tugging him away from my least favourite person in the world. I didn't like the way he was looking at Harry. He was looking at him as if he was a piece of meat. And I don't like that. I've heard all about Nick Grimshaw and Harry is not one of the boys that will fall for that shit. I should probably add that I have been in love with the curly haired lad for quite some time now. I may have failed to mention that. The point is even if Harry doesn't know it, he's mine. I don't care if that's possessive. It's true.

We made it to the bar and we ordered our drinks. Harry leant on the bar and I watched him. He was most honestly breathtaking to look at. He's the definition of sex on legs, I swear.

"That'll be twenty bucks, please," The bartender said and I reached into my pocket smacking Harry's hand when he tried to reach for his wallet. I pulled out the money and went to hand it to the bartender but am interrupted when another hand placed money in the bartenders hand. I turned to see Nick and sighed. Why won't this fucker leave us alone?

"Sorry, couldn't resist. I said I wanted to buy you a drink, Harry and-"

"I said I've got it," I cut in. Nick looked over at me and nodded.

"Yes, that's right, you did, Louis. So sorry about that," he smirked. You're not sorry, you piece of fu-

"That's so nice and-" Harry began.

"Unnecessary," I added. Harry frowned at me and I raised my eyebrow at him in response. Harry smiled at Nick and placed his hand on Nick's arm. I narrowed my eyes at the gesture. I'm pathetic.

"Will you please excuse us for a moment?" Harry wondered. 

Nick nodded, "Take all the time you need, sweet cheeks." I opened my mouth, ready to say something rude but Harry took my arm and made me follow him up the stairs. He took me to a hallway and once he saw no one was around, he looked at me in confusion.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked with eyebrows raised. 

"What's up with you and Grimmy? Both very good questions," I snapped harshly. I couldn't help it. Harry's not even my boyfriend but seeing Nick looking at Harry like that makes me wanna break something. Preferably Nicks nose.

"What are you even talking about? He's being nice to me not proposing. What's it to you anyway?" 

"Maybe I just don't like seeing him fawn all over-" I started but am cut off by someone slamming their lips onto mine. Harry. He took his lips off for a moment, both of our eyes were now closed. I was breathing heavily and the room was spinning. Is this actually happening?

He pressed me to the wall and pressed his lips onto mine once more. His hands go to my hair and mine go to his hips. I licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth and gave me access. I ran my hands down his body, down the sides of it, down his back and finally let my hands drop to his bum. I squeezed and Harry gasped into my mouth. It made my jeans tighten. This boy is killing me.

Our lips disconnected but I kept my hold on him. My lips went to his neck.

"Do you want Nick? Would you like him to kiss you like I just did? To grab you here?" I squeezed his bum and Harry bucked his hips, "Do you want him to kiss here, baby?" I kissed down his neck and his eyes fluttered closed. His breathing got heavier and I smirked.

"Or do you only want me, sweetheart? Do you only want me to make you feel this way?" I asked. Harry remained quiet but as I started kissing his collarbone a couple of times, he made a small noise.

"Answer me, please, baby," I said. Harry's hands went to my shoulders as he tried to steady himself.

"You, only you," Harry told me. He moved his neck so I had more room. I began nibbling right where his collarbone is. He gripped onto my shoulder as I began to suck on the skin.

I pulled away after a while to examine and there it was. The purpley red bruise had formed onto his neck right where I had been kissing him. I liked knowing that it was me that caused the marking on his skin.

"That'll show Nick," I muttered to myself. Harry placed both hands on either sides of my face and he pressed his lips onto mine. He slowly walked us into a room and closed the door. I pulled my lips off to see where we were. Harry had taken us into the bathroom. I locked the door then lifted Harry up from the waist before placing him on the counter. Harry placed his bag onto the counter next to him then wrapped his arms around my neck and used his feet to bring my hips closer. 

"You're mine aren't you?" I asked. Harry nodded and began to rut against me. He rubbed himself on me desperately, I could feel his hard on through his jeans. Harry was letting out little moans and I was struggling to keep myself quiet.

"Fuck me, let everyone know I'm yours. Show them, please," Harry begged, his lips went down my neck and my jawline.

"Are you sure?" I questioned and Harry nodded frantically. My head was still spinning. I had wanted this for so long and it happens now of all places? At a party that our management is throwing and it's all because a stupid asshole dick wanker (Yes, that's his name now) didn't know when to let go. 

"Okay, I don't have lube, baby, so it's going to hurt," I informed with a frown. I didn't want to hurt him. I wanted to make him feel good because it is something that Grimwhore will never get to experience. Not just with Harry but with anyone. I really do hate that man.

"Got some, it's in my bag. I sometimes.. um bring some, just in case," Harry blushed and I smirked. He had expected that something like this would happen. What a smart little cheeky bugger.

I reached over to his bag and sure enough, I pulled out lube. My hands went to his jeans and I began to unbuckle them, he helped me slid them down his long legs. He lifted his arms up so I could take off his shirt. I placed all his clothing items on the ground in the corner before I pressed kisses onto Harry's face. 

Harry's hands went to my jeans while I did so, he slid them down my legs and onto the floor. My shirt was the next to come off before I licked my way into his mouth. He kissed back hungrily and pulled away to look at him.

"You're so hot, fuck," I groaned as I eye him. He really was sex on legs. His hair was all over the place now and his emerald green eyes were wild and bright. I pulled at his boxers and watched as his hard cock sprung free and laid heavy on his stomach. I grabbed the lube and squirted some of it onto my fingers.

I slowly eased one finger in and I watched as Harry's face scrunched up. It must have been uncomfortable. I curled my finger slightly and Harry told me to add another so I did.

I curled my fingers slowly, teasingly. I could tell Harry wasn't too happy about it because he began moving his hips so my fingers went inside him quicker. 

I scissored into him and soon he was gasping and moaning my name.

"Fuck, Lou, I'm rea- I'm ready enough. Please just.." Harry said desperately. I pulled my fingers out slowly and Harry whined from losing such contact.

I pulled down my boxers and it was my cock that sprung free this time. I reached for the lube and squirted more onto my hand. I rubbed my hands together before spreading it onto my cock.

Once it was covered, I aligned it to his entrance. I slowly pressed the head in and I watched as his mouth fell open and his eyes closed. I kept pushing in but didn't move once I was fully inside waiting for him to adjust.

"Are you okay, love?" I wondered kissing down Harry's chest. Harry nodded slowly and gripped onto my shoulder.

"Yes, I'm good. Move please," Harry stated and I did, I pulled out only to slam back in. Harry gasped and I moaned. Harry's arms wrapped around my waist and I placed my at his bum. I used my hands to push Harry back and forth onto my cock.

"Fuck, Louis, you're so good. You feel so good inside me," Harry moaned, he was clawing at my back.

"That's right, baby, say my name. Make sure everyone knows just who owns you and how I make you feel," I said just as I slammed into him. Harry gasped licking down my neck.

"Louis," Harry whimpered which made me smirk. If anyone walked up those stairs, they would hear us and I only hope that Nick came to look for us.

I reached my hand down and began to stroke him while I fucked into him, "Who do you belong to? Who makes you feel good?"

"You do, only you." Harry's eyes fluttered shut as I rocked into him while massaging his length.

"Such a good boy for me," I praised and Harry used his hips to rock against me. I could feel that I was getting close now. The tight feeling in my lower abdomen told me that I was close to coming. And by the sounds of Harry's moans, he wasn't long off.

"Do you wanna come for me, my boy?" I asked and he nodded frantically.

"You can come." As soon as those three words left my mouth, he spurted stripes of white onto his stomach and mine. I kept rocking into him until I reached my high.

.

.

.

"There you two are! I've been looking everywhere. What on earth happened to your hair, Harry?" Liam asked when he approached us as Harry and I went to walk down the stairs. I stepped over the broken glass that was on the floor in hall and we stared at Liam when we walked down the stairs. Niall and Zayn were still no where to be seen.

"Why were you looking for us?" I questioned avoiding the question about Harry's hair. We probably shouldn't tell them what we just did in a public bathroom, especially not Liam.

"Management wanted to thank you. Oh and did you hear?"

"Hear what?" I wondered. 

"You know Nick Grimshaw right?" Liam inquired. I cringed, I hate that man. Harry and I both nodded.

"Well he just had to get a lift to the hospital," Liam informed. My eyes widened.

"Why?" 

"Apparently he was on his way to the bathroom and he dropped his drink and cut himself up pretty bad," Liam told us.

"The upstairs bathroom you say?" I said.

"Yeah, that one. Why?" I looked over at Harry who was already looking at me. I put my attention back into Liam but not before I twirl my finger in Harry's palm. I stroked his hand before smirking.

"Oops."


End file.
